


ease of access

by asterions



Category: Cytus (Video Game), Cytus II (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied Compulsory Heterosexuality, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asterions
Summary: “That’s not something Neko has to be concerned about, because you’ve always been there!”Xenon feels his lips quirk. “I suppose that’s true. You’ve always been there for me, too.”Or, two best friends marry each other.





	ease of access

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistropolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistropolis/gifts).



> so cytus ii is out and mimi and i r already geeking over neko and xenon … and i decided to write smth for it even though I know like none of the story or characters welp. any accidental spoilers r not intentional, i’ve Just Barely started the game 
> 
> this fic does imply compulsory heterosexuality even though that’s not the case so if that makes you uncomfortable please stop right there!
> 
> happy reading!

ease of access

* * *

 

To Neko and Xenon, it makes perfect sense they’d marry each other.

After all, who better to marry than your best friend?

Paff wastes no time on congratulations. The notifs spark a message that sends all their followers into a joyous frenzy and even quiets down the anti-fans for a time.

The message was shy and sweet, simple words. “Congratulations on this momentous occasion.” And yet the song attached to that post reaches the whole wide world, even waking ConneR from his eternal slumber.

In a private iM, he asks Xenon what brought on such a surprising development, and apologizes for not being there to share the news with him.

Xenon stares at the blue screen before his fingers fly. “Nothing in particular, I guess. I figured we weren’t getting any younger.”

ConneR’s simple, “I understand,” reassures him, and he leaves to get a drink from the convenience store just before his notifs blow up with demands of pictures from the momentous event.

Goodness, what a hassle.

•

“Neko,” Xenon scratches his head, searching the fridge again. “Did you forget the eggs?”

Neko doesn’t look up, still tapping away at some rhythm game or another. (Xenon thinks it’s VOEZ this time, given the excessive flashing—how fortunate he is that he doesn’t have any form of photosensitivity; he’s sure seizures can’t be all that pleasant.) “Look again,” she huffs, tapping a little more harshly at the screen. “I restocked the fridge, didn’t I?!”

“You did,” he admits, “but it doesn’t change the fact that I cannot find the eggs. Perhaps I cannot see it? Maybe you can help.”

“After this level,” she tells him, and Xenon sighs because that’s what she always says.

“You’ve always been so disorganized,” he says, sorting their overstuffed fridge into neat compartments and blocks. He puts Neko’s face masks in the extra cubby next to the ice cubes so that they’ll be extra cold when she pops one open on a hot summer day like this one. “Goodness, what would you do if I wasn’t here?”

“That’s not something Neko has to be concerned about, because you’ve always been there!”

Xenon feels his lips quirk. “I suppose that’s true. You’ve always been there for me, too.”

“Damn right!” She says energetically, and then misses a note, cursing all the while.

“Now can you get the eggs?”

“Oh shush, you. Fiiiiine, I’ll do it if Xenon really wants me to.”

•

Any time they talk together on social media, whether it’s to comment on the other’s pictures, speak about future developments, or hint at the new collaboration project they’re going to do, droves of fans comment on how cute they are and how they wish they had girlfriends like Neko, or boyfriends like Xenon.

In true Neko fashion, she doesn’t do much to dispel those rumors.

 **Neko#ΦωΦ**  
xenon’s such a cute bride you know, you should see him when he blushes (=‐ω‐=)

 **Xenon**  
Idiot, stop giving them the wrong idea. I married you for tax breaks.

 **Neko#ΦωΦ**  
lying is bad for you, xenon! stop being tsundere and show off your lovely wife already  
(≈ㅇᆽㅇ≈)/♡

 **Xenon**  
Tax breaks are a perfectly valid reason to get married, though.  
…  
♡\\(≈ㅇᆽㅇ≈)

•

One day, a fan finds them. Xenon curses Neko’s trademark bright pink hair and goofy laugh as he quietly shovels the Tong Yuen into his mouth so that he doesn’t have to talk. He wishes he had his mask on, but since few have seen him with it off, anyway…

“If you’re hanging out, you must be Xenon, then! You have such a pretty face; it’s a shame to hide it, isn’t it?”

Neko loops her arm into his, and surprisingly doesn’t complain about his sweat. “I say that every time, but he doesn’t listen! My dear husband really likes his privacy.” She winks, and Xenon feels increasingly uncomfortable with this situation.

“You know,” the fan babbles, “I’ve shipped you both since the start, you’re both so good for each other, I knew you’d be great for each other romantically…”

The thing is, Xenon knows. He knows that Neko’s feelings towards him are only those of a friend’s. Once, they tried, but it only ended miserably for both of them, since it was clear neither of them wanted it. They would only ever be friends.

They laughed and made up together as if nothing had ever happened, and they made clear that this marriage would only ever be because… they were friends, but more than that, they were soulmates. Xenon couldn’t imagine a life without Neko, and Neko couldn’t imagine one without Xenon. So why…?

So why did this make him so ill?

He suddenly stands up and snatches his bag, claiming he needs some fresh air in such a loud voice that the entire restaurant turns to look at him. Ah, how embarrassing. It’s a holiday, and yet, he’s disturbing everyone—

“Wait, Xenon!”

Neko’s pink bob shines in the streetlights, and she’s chasing after him, but he wants nothing more than to just get away.

“Xenon, don’t let what they said affect you—!”

“I’m tired of this!”

He grinds to a halt. He doesn’t cry, but he wants to. The stress is too much.

“Why? Why do they always misunderstand? Why do they push for a relationship that isn’t us? And you—you keep playing along with it!”

“That’s because—“

“No! I don’t want you to feed into it! We’re best friends, we’re absolutely nothing more! You know as well as I do that I can’t date again! And yet…”

Xenon’s voice quiets, quivers in a harsh whisper—and, saying nothing more, he leaves.

•

Robo perks up. “So you wish to know the statistics?”

“Yeah,” Xenon admits. “Neko and I… we can’t be the only ones out there.”

“Certainly, that is not the case. I can tell you that without a doubt. However, how much of the population shares your feelings… I wonder. Isn’t that what you’re here for?”

“It is,” he admits. His phone buzzes, and he shuts it off with a click.

“Well, according to my research, it seems that one in five people worldwide enjoy a sexless marriage. So no, you and Neko aren’t too far out of the norm. It is likely that the 93% of heterosexual media is the real enemy plaguing you two, considering most of those involve the common trope of best friends turning into romantic partners. And as you are well aware… media has a long-lasting effect on people’s minds.”

Xenon bites his lip. “Yeah… that’s for certain. I just wish they’d leave us alone already.”

Robo appears to blink. “You know, given your position… it would be incredibly easy for you to ‘disappear.’ I’m sure ConneR would be able to help you with that.”

From anyone else, this may have sounded like a threat, but from Robo…

“No. It would be cowardly to do that. And… I wouldn’t be able to accept any help from him.”

They acquiesce with a nod. “I suppose that’s true, isn’t it? Statistically, this was also the most likely answer, since you both know each other best… however, I still wish you luck.” They procure a rose and hand it to him, pressing it to his chest.

“Now go. Wouldn’t want to keep your lovely friend waiting, would you?”

  
Xenon nods and makes the call.

•

“I’m sorry, Xe—“

“It was unbe—“

They stop at the same time and laugh despite themselves.

“I guess we were both fools, weren’t we,” Neko says, smiling softly.

“Yes,” Xenon admits, scratching his chin sheepishly. “It shouldn’t have mattered to me what others thought of us, because it’s our friendship. Still…”

“Yeah, I want the rumors to stop too.”

“I guess it can’t really be helped, right… though it does make me sad…”

Neko’s pulls back her lips in an impish grin, and Xenon can see her fangs. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Put on your helmet.”

He slides it on his face. “What are you planning,” he says warily.

“Cheese!”

Neko snaps a selfie quicker than he could ever expect, and when he’s finally adjusted to the flash, Neko’s crouched on her knees and typing a message, fingers flying across the keypad.

His phone buzzes again, and he opens up his phone to see the notification:

 **Neko#ΦωΦ** has posted a new image!

It’s the two of them, and while you can’t see his face, Xenon knows he looks taken aback, while Neko smiles so genuinely that her eyes crinkle with joy. Underneath, the caption reads…

> Just spent a night out in the town with my BEST FRIEND FOR LIFE, WHO I AM SO GLAD I MARRIED FOR FRIENDSHIP @ **Xenon**

The post has already accumulated quite a few likes. They both shut down their notifications at once.

Xenon quirks an eyebrow that he’s sure she can see even under the mask. “You… couldn’t have been more subtle?”

Neko grins. “It’s fine, it’s fine right? You have to be really firm, otherwise these silly kids won’t get the point, right? And who are you to speak of subtle, huh? Isn’t that a rose in your hands? For dear old Neko?”

Xenon hastily shoves it away in embarrassment. “It was a gift from—“

“I know, who else keeps a supply of roses these days? Hey, just give it to me! I’ll keep it out in the backyard.”

“Neko, you better take care of it this time,” Xenon chides. “The last three wilted, you know.”

“It’ll be okay! Let’s just get some mulch or something on the way home. God, how is dirt so expensive?”

Xenon laughs. “I guess this is just how the world we live in is. Come on; I know a place.”

Neko entwines her fingers in his, and they go together as they have always been: as friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve always loved the idea of platonic marriages? and if i can smash down compulsory heterosexuality even better, i hope you liked this too
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH @SeasOfRhye FOR BETAING ILU PAL


End file.
